Starkit's Prophecy - COMMENTARY
by did you ever see the stars
Summary: We're about to dive deep into the world where grammar doesn't exist and accidental swearing is everywhere. Welcome to the dark lands of Starkit's Prophecy. Don't worry; you got me, the commenter, to back you up.
1. THE PAIN STARTS

**Another Starkit's Prophecy commentary. I decided it might be fun. *wicked smile* My speak will be in bold. Please R & R! **

**This story is owned by xdarkrosex, and the concept is by Erin Hunter.**

ALLIANCES  
>ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz <strong>And we're off to a great start.<strong>

btw its set afte rsunset so **Really? Because it doesn't seem to have an effect on the allegiances... **

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt **Not only are they my male siblings, but they're also my BROTHERS!**

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom **So descriptive. **

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca**t**

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **1. Daisy is not an apprentice. 2. Firestar would make sure not to make Daisy Cloudtail's apprentice. Even he isn't dumb enough to break up the cutest couple in all of warriors.**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom **But wasn't he Foxpaw...**

IceFire-white she cat **She was also Icepaw... AND THIS IS NOT HER WARRIOR NAME**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom** Even Firestar wouldn't wish that on someone.**

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes ***bursts into laughter***

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace ***raises eyebrow* I wonder what the Fox- part could mean...**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters **And you were doing so well... *sighs***

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail **FLASHMOB IN THUNDERCLAN! JAZZ HANDS!**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits **No one knows who you mean.**

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan **Like mother, like son**

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed **No. I'm done. Goodbye.**

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0 **How is he connected to Dawnsparkle, though?**

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat **But Jayfeather wasn't punished...**

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom **I think this is a bit discriptive...**

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat) **DAMMIT I THOUGHT DAWNCLOUD CHANGED HER NAME TO DAWNSPARKLE AND CONVERTED CLANS! My ship has sunk! *bawls***

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?) **Still another Dawn- in the Clan.**

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat **Someone with the same name is in ShadowClan! TWINSIES!**

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

NEXT CHAPTER! That's right. Two chaps in one.

Chpater oen prouloge  
>The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright. <strong>A SENTENCE WITH GOOD GRAMMAR! WATER BREAK!<strong>

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **WHAT COULD IT MEAN! 0.0 Wait, if it means Hollyleaf is evil... I will murder someone**

"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest,"** How could you know?** He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know." **WHAT ABOUT FIRESTAR!**

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

did u like it? plz tell me in urm review! **Nope. I don't need to review.**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you want to throw balls of peanut butter at the original story? R&R!**


	2. BLACKSTAR, WHY!

**Another chapter? Already? *gasps* But guys, this is seriously fun.**

**Disclaimer - The story is owned by xdarkrosex, and the concept is by Erin Hunter.**

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin** Cats don't do drugs.**  
>ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry.<p>

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today. **Butter moms. So annoying.**

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was. **It's a subliminal message. It's meant to become a re****meme****mbered.**

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!'** OMG! IT'S IN THE WARRIOR'S WORLD!** she squelled excercisedly** Starkit's buff.**. Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked outside **I wanna try! *glitches*** not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said. **Does this happen every time Starkit tries to go outside?**

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **BWEEEERP! MARY SUE ALERT!**

"StarPaw come here."** Still a kit.** Said FireStar from the leg. **That must be painful...** He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you." **MARY SUE! MARY SUE!**

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!". **No one did that when Firestar became Bluestar's apprentice. Oh. I just realized that was subtle foreshadowing.**

Firehert liked her shoulder. **I think her shoulder's meh.** He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her.** I wonder if this is subtle foreshadowing again; probably bad writing.**/ Then she went ofer **The word hurts.** to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. **I thought Jayfeather was arrogant and grumpy...** "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **I thought prophecies were supposed to be kept secret... No? Just me? Okay, move along.**

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean? **My sarcastic reaction in the previous chapter.**

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! **I think you'll be disappointed as to what the reviews say.** XDD jk

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln  
>thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1 <strong>There are so many reasons I can.<strong>

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos.** I thought this was the middle of the day... but okay.**

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked. **I think you're needed with your mentor first...**

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11 **Yeah! Blackstar about to kill everybody and happily announce the ending! BECAUSE HE'S A BOSS!**

"Shadowclan are attaking!" **Wasn't it just Blackstar?** She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of. **Blackstar, you've let me down... *sniffles***

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!" **Sandstorm was a hunter. By the way... MARY SUE ALERT! BWERRP!**

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant. **No prophecy means that some odd-colored apprentice is a naturally good fighter.**

thnkx and ples no more flams **You have no idea what's coming your way, honey.**

**R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
